onlyfoolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nag's Head
The Nag's Head is the pub that is regularly visited by the Trotters and their friends and serves as the secondary location throughout the series. The barman for most of the series is Mike Fisher. History Early on in the series, the governor was never revealed but one of the staff seen most in the pub was Maureen. In 1983. Mike was identified as the landlord. The Nag's Head appeared in most of the episodes in the series. In "Strained Relations" Mike claims that he is opening the pub early as a sign of respect to Grandad. In "Hole in One" Uncle Albert falls down the pub's cellar. In "Sickness and Wealth" Elsie Partridge holds a seance in one of the rooms of the Nag's Head. In "The Class of '62" Roy Slater organises a school reunion in what is presumably the pub's function room, which also has a small bar area. When Mike's actor, Kenneth MacDonald, died in 2001, the crew decided not to kill off Mike. Instead the storyline was changed. Mike had got involved in one of the Trotters dodgy money-making schemes and was imprisoned for embezzlement. Sid, the owner of a grubby cafe, took over as pub landlord and kept the role for the remainder of the series. Places of Interest The Bar The bar (along with the toilets) takes up the entire downstairs area. There are several tables in this area and two entrances, one either side of the bar itself. As shown in a few episodes, there is a small television in the bar. The Cellar In "Hole in One" Albert falls down the cellar's stairs. All of the drink is stored down here. It's possible that some food is kept down here too. The Poker Room This is where Elsie Partridge holds her seance in "Sickness and Wealth". It's only a small room and has one round table.sometimes the 5 guys come here to play Poker The Function Room The function room is presumably the room featured in "The Class of '62", where the school reunion is held. There is a small bar area in the corner of the room.this is made for many local reunions taken place The Dance Hall The dance hall is mentioned in and seen in Little Problems". Trigger stood in the dance hall when the lights were out, thinking that everyone was going to jump out and surprise someone. The Male Toilets The male toilets are featured in "Happy Returns". Del Boy rushes in, thinking that he had a daughter with June. He tells Trigger that he is not alright and Trigger (not understanding) knocks on the toilet door and tells the man inside to hurry up, as they had an "emergency" outside. Then, suddenly, Del Boy rushes out, realising that Rodney is with the girl who he believes to be his daughter. The toilets are presumably located to the left of the bar. The Beer Garden Rodney and Cassandra are seen drinking here in "Miami Twice". Staff * Maureen * Mike (1983 - 2001) * Sid (2001 - ) Gallery 'Burger Van, The Café, Nags Head Pub Notes * It's mentioned in "The Class of '62" that Trigger has been going to the pub since he was 16. It's therefore assumed that all the other regulars have been going to the pub since they were 16 as well. Category:Locations